Shu Itsuki/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Shu considers the members of Ra✽bits to be raw but outstanding talent. Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Shu considers the members of Ra✽bits to be raw but outstanding talent, complimenting Mitsuru most on how great he looked in shorts. Mitsuru tends to be cautious around Shu, however. :Mitsuru has stated that his "body touch" is worse than Arashi's in Shu's Sub Story Puppet Sovereign Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro :Though Shu considers the rest of Ra✽bits to be outstanding, he only found Tomoya to be "normal." Tomoya appears to fear him, being the only one to recognize Shu as the Leader of Valkyrie. Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu : Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira :Shu often calls him a "Failure," due to his heterochromia and shallowness. His demeanor is usually harsh towards Mika, often telling him to keep quiet or commenting on his simple intelligence. Despite all of this, Shu has expressed care and concern for Mika through Mademoiselle and his conversations to others. This is apparent in WANTED!!! where Shu revealed that he learned the basics of arcade games in order to help Mika win prizes. He also asked Kaoru if he could take the stuffed toy so he could give it as a gift for Mika. As Mika comes from Kansai, Shu allowed Mika to reside at his home and are presently living together. :Mika is very loyal towards Shu and Valkyrie, often working school jobs in order to keep Valkyrie stable. Due to Valkyrie's current condition, Shu has occasionally given opportunities to leave Valkyrie, as staying would not give him any benefit. Despite this, Mika insists on staying together as Valkyrie. In Reminiscence ＊ Marionette, Arashi considered this to be a "type of love." :The two seem to have made connections prior to entering Yumenosaki Private Academy, as Shu had invited Mika to come to Yumenosaki. As Shu considered obtaining perfection for others as an act of affection, he had only regarded Mika only for his "good looks," and only allowed him to dance during their Live performances. Natsume Sakasaki :As a fellow oddball, Shu and Natsume are friends, and Shu was invited, and likely arrived, to watch Wataru's final performance against fine, which sealed the defeat of the oddballs against fine. Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin :Shu holds an immense grudge towards Eichi, due to the events of Reminiscence ＊ Marionette, in which he, and many others, believe that the incident in which Valkyrie's audio was disrupted was a sabotage attempt by fine to win the live, which they did. This, in addition to the lengths Eichi went to in order to eliminate the Five Oddballs left them on very sour terms. Izumi Sena :Shu seems to be fond of Sena, complimenting him for his beauty. Kanata Shinkai :As the oddballs, the two are considered to be close friends, and were both present for Wataru's final live against fine. Kaoru Hakaze :Being classmates, the two are on relatively well good terms. Kaoru appears to be fond of Mademoiselle, commenting on her appearance. During WANTED!!!, Shu helped coach Kaoru on Crane Games. Keito Hasumi :The two seem to be on bad terms. Kuro Kiryu :Kuro and Shu were childhood friends up until middle school, where they entered different academies. As children, Shu was repeatedly bullied due to his interest in dolls, until Kuro came in to protect Shu and made a promise to always protect him. However, once they became separated in middle school, Shu became the victim of bullying once again, this time without anyone to save him, where he eventually developed a "bravado" to fend off against them. Kuro seems to feel like he owes Shu protection, and feels pressured to maintain his childhood promise, though Shu insists that it is simply a childhood promise that he does not have to maintain. :Meeting back in Yumenosaki Private Academy, Shu maintained his bravado and usually acts cold to him. They occasionally meet up to talk. :It is revealed that they were both very close to Kuro's mother, who seems to have treated Shu like her own, and seemingly passed away. Kuro was not present in her last moments, and Shu still holds this against him, to which Kuro admits his fault. Leo Tsukinaga :Being the top two artists of Yumenosaki during the past, the two often clashed together as their ideals were completely different. Despite this, Shu appears to hold concern for Leo, asking about his condition when talking to Izumi in WANTED!!! Nazuna Nito :Shu and Nazuna have held a long history together during their time in Yumenosaki Academy. As Shu considered obtaining perfection for others as an act of affection, Nazuna had become Shu's perfection, or doll, fitting perfectly to his ideals and performing his dances perfectly. However as time pressed forward, Nazuna's voice began to alter due to puberty and was thus prohibited from talking in order to maintain this ideal of perfection, eventually questioning his satisfaction in being with Valkyrie. Despite this, Nazuna still deeply cared about Valkyrie, practicing singing with his "new voice" in secret and joining the Broadcasting Committee in order to learn how to prevent sound malfunctions. Nazuna repeatedly mentions in Reminiscence * Marionette that after his voice changed, Shu only used pre-recorded audio. This, coupled with their defeat against fine, allowed Shu to realize the faults in his "perfection" and how he has pushed Nazuna and Valkyrie to unrealistic limits in order to maintain it. Nazuna eventually leaves Valkyrie, and he and Shu are on very complicated terms as a result, with neither of them blaming the other for their actions. Shu, as he often does, puts on a very disappointed front around Nazuna, though he understands his choice and admires the effort he's put into Ra✽bits. :As 3rd Years, the tension still remains to be unresolved, as Shu begins to avoid Nazuna as he is afraid that he will hurt Nazuna with his words again. Nazuna wishes for Valkyrie to be able to find the same happiness that he had found in Ra✽bits. Rei Sakuma :As the oddballs, the two are very close friends. Shu often called Rei and the other oddballs his most treasured friends at Yumenosaki. Rei invited Shu to attend Wataru's final live against fine, where he, Rei, Kanata, and Natsume watched from the audience as Wataru lost to fine. Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki :As the oddballs, the two are very close friends. It is revealed in The Flag's Honor ＊ Flower Festival that Shu had written some of the plays that Wataru acted out. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Mademoiselle :Mademoiselle is considered to be one of Shu's most prized possessions, often becoming infuriated when Anzu frequently attempts to touch Mademoiselle, fearing that she may break. After the events of Reminiscence ＊ Marionette, Mademoiselle developed as a split personality as a result of the shock from Valkyrie's live with fine. Kuro Kiryu's Mother :During Shu's childhood,it appears she is the one who inspired him to take on sewing, and probably regarded her as a motherly figure. Category:Relationships